mental_blockfandomcom-20200215-history
Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Buffy the Vampire Slayer was a 1997-2003 American television series loosely based on the film of the same name. about a high school student (Sarah Michelle Gellar) who leads a secret life as a vampire slayer and who protects her school, her town, and the world from various vampires, demons, and monsters. The series costarred Nicholas Brendon, Alyson Hannigan, and Anthony Stewart Head. Prophecy Girl (Season 1, Episode 13) Buffy's dream of being able to be a 'normal' girl for a night at the high school prom is dashed when news arrives that The Master is about to break free of his underground prison and return to the surface world. Buffy, dressed for the dance, heads off to fight The Master in spite of the prophecy that says that she will die in the attempt. During the battle, the Master uses his hypnotic powers to freeze Buffy in place before biting her, using her energy to break free of the magic barrier keeping him imprisoned. BTVSPG1.JPG|Buffy chooses duty over prom BTVSPG2.JPG|Buffy enters The Master's cave BTVSPG3.JPG|Buffy confronts The Master BTVSPG4.JPG|Buffy fails to kill The Master BTVSPG5.JPG|The Master uses his powers on Buffy BTVSPG6.JPG|Buffy is frozen in place BTVSPG7.JPG|The Master gloats about his impending freedom BTVSPG8.JPG|The Master bites Buffy BTVSPG9.JPG|The Master drops Buffy into a pool of water BTVSPG10.JPG|Buffy's blood allows The Master to escape BTVSPG11.JPG|Xander and Angel revive Buffy using CPR BTVSPG12.JPG|Buffy fights The Master BTVSPG13.JPG|The gang defeats The Master for good Bad Eggs (Season 2, Episode 12) A prehistoric parasite that lives in the school's basement takes over the minds of Buffy's friends and teachers. BTVSBE1.JPG|A class is assigned to care for an egg to teach them about parenting BTVSBE2.JPG|Buffy receives her egg EGGS1.jpg|At night, tentacles from the egg probe the sleeping Buffy BTVSBE4.JPG|The next morning, Buffy is exhausted BTVSBE5.JPG|Xander cheats by boiling his egg so that he can drop it without worry BTVSBE6.JPG|Buffy's egg creature attacks her BTVSBE7.JPG|She kills it BTVSBE8.JPG|Willow is taken over by her egg creature BTVSBE9.JPG|Xander finds a dead egg creature in his "breakfast" BTVSBE10.JPG|The gang investigates the creature BTVSBE11.JPG|Cordelia's egg hatches BTVSBE12.JPG|The possessed Cordelia attacks Buffy BTVSBE13.JPG|The possessed Giles puts an egg creature on Joyce BTVSBE14.JPG|Joyce is under the creature's control BTVSBE15.JPG|The controlled students dig up the mother egg creature BTVSBE17.JPG|They collect her eggs to recruit more slaves BTVSBE18.JPG|The creature attacks Buffy- but she has a pickaxe... BTVSBE19.JPG|Everyone is freed from the egg creature's control BTVSBE20.JPG|A victorious Buffy emerges from the pit Bewitched, Bothered, and Bewildered (Season 2, Episode 16) After Cordelia breaks up with Xander on Valentine's Day, he blackmails Amy, an amateur witch, to cast a love spell on Cordelia so that he can break up with her and make her feel the pain of rejection. Unfortunately, the spell goes awry and makes every woman in town except Cordelia fall madly in love with Xander. Giles warns Xander that people under love spells can become violent and even murderous, and soon enough, he is proven right when the jealous women try to kill Xander and Cordelia. BTVSBB1.JPG|Cordelia breaks up with Xander BTVSBB2.JPG|Xander blackmails Amy BTVSBB3.JPG|Amy casts a love spell BTVSBB4.JPG|The spell doesn't work on Cordelia BTVSBB5.JPG|Xander goes to Buffy for advice BEWT1.jpg|Buffy tries to seduce Xander BTVSBB7.JPG|As does Amy BTVSBB8.JPG|And Willow BTVSBB9.JPG|And every other girl in school BTVSBB10.JPG|And even Ms. Calendar BEWT2.jpg|Giles lectures Xander on his recklessness BTVSBB11.JPG|Buffy arrives dressed only in a raincoat BTVSBB12.JPG|Xander rejects Buffy's advances because she's under a spell BTVSBB13.JPG|As Giles predicted, Buffy doesn't take rejection well BTVSBB14.JPG|Amy accuses Buffy of stealing "her boyfriend" BTVSBB15.JPG|Amy turns Buffy into a rat BTVSBB16.JPG|Cordelia's friends turn on her for rejecting Xander BTVSBB17.JPG|A jealous Willow vows to kill Xander and Cordelia BTVSBB18.JPG|The entire school fights over Xander BTVSBB19.JPG|Xander flees to Buffy's house but runs into Joyce BTVSBB20.JPG|And the vampire Drusilla BTVSBB21.JPG|Xander and Cordelia are trapped BTVSBB22.JPG|Amy and Giles reverse the spell BTVSBB23.JPG|The spell is broken BTVSBB24.JPG|Buffy is "de-ratted" BTVSBB25.JPG|Buffy forgives Xander BTVSBB26.JPG|Cordelia chooses Xander over her friends Becoming, Part One (Season 2, Episode 21) Drusilla hypnotizes Kendra before slitting her throat. BECO1.jpg BECO2.jpg Dead Man's Party (Season 3, Episode 2) Buffy and her friends defend Buffy's home from zombies seeking a powerful Nigerian mask that Buffy's mother Joyce received as a gift from an art gallery. One of the zombies puts on the mask, which has the power to hypnotize anyone who looks into the mask's eyes. DMPA1.jpg Helpless (Season 3, Episode 12) Buffy suddenly finds that she is struggling with her role as a vampire slayer. What she doesn't know is that Giles has been secretly hypnotizing and drugging her to weaken her powers, part of a secret rite of passage that all vampire slayers must undergo. When the powerful vampire that Buffy is supposed to fight unexpectedly escapes, she must face it without her powers in order to save her mother's life. HELP1.jpg Buffy Vs. Dracula (Season 5, Episode 1) While patrolling for vampires, Buffy runs into Dracula, who tells her that he has come to Sunnydale specifically for her. Later, Dracula uses his powers to hypnotize and enslave Buffy and Xander, hoping to make Buffy his vampire companion, but she is able to break his hold on her. A defeated (and twice-staked) Dracula is forced to leave town empty-handed. DRAC1.jpg DRAC2.png DRAC3.jpg DRAC4.jpg drac5.jpg Dead Things (Season 6, Episode 13) The three nerds- Warren (Adam Busch), Andrew (Tom Lenk), and Johnathan (Danny Strong) create a mind-control device. Warren takes it to a bar to scout for an attractive woman to turn into their slave, but upon seeing his ex-girlfriend Katrina (Amelinda Embry), he abandons the plan and tries to win her back. She tells Warren that she wants nothing to do with him; in response, he uses the mind-control device to enslave her. The nerds dress her up in a cheap French Maid outfit and have her wait on them hand and foot. Warren takes Katrina into a back room to have sex, but the device's effects wear off and she breaks free from her trance. When she tries to escape, Warren hits her with a bottle to knock her out, but accidentally kills her instead. The nerds decide to use magic to convince Buffy that she is responsible for Katrina's death. DEAT1.JPG|The nerds hunt for a woman to enslave DEAT2.JPG|Warren spies Katrina at a bar DEAT3.JPG|Warren tries to talk to the uninterested Katrina DEAT4.JPG|Katrina chews Warren out for being a terrible boyfriend DEAT5.JPG|Warren uses the mind control device DEAT6.JPG|Karina is instantly hypnotized DEAT7.JPG|Katrina goes into a hypnotic trance DEAT8.JPG|Katrina addresses Warren as "Master" DEAT9.JPG|The nerds take Katrina back to their "lair" DEAT10.JPG|They have Katrina wait on them hand and foot DEAT11.JPG|Warren claims Katrina for himself DEAT12.JPG|Katrina kisses Warren DEAT13.JPG|Warren makes Katrina say that she loves him Him (Season 7, Episode 6) A high school quarterback unwittingly inherits a magical jacket that causes women- including Anya, Willow, Dawn and Buffy- to fall in love with him. Xander and Spike race to find the jacket and destroy it while the girls plot to do drastic things in order to win the quarterback's affection. Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Hypnotized Male Category:Hypnotized Teenager Category:Hypnotized Adult Category:Male Hypnotist Category:Mind Control Category:Western Live Action Category:Dramatic Scene Category:Peril Category:Vampire Category:Magical Hypnosis Category:Traditional Hypnosis Category:Horror Category:Love Hypnosis Category:Female Hypnotist Category:Dracula Category:Non-Human Hypnotist Category:Pages in Need of Screencaps